Eu Estou Esperando por Você
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Escondendo-se do ostracismo social, Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley deixam a Inglaterra e vão para a Améria do Norte, pensando eles que poderiam ter uma vida...Cap03 up PERDÃO PELA DEMORA!
1. Prólogo

O fogo que queimava na fogueira era a única coisa que o afastava daquele lugar, só que seus olhos estavam fixos em uma daquelas mulheres que dançavam ao redor do fogo.

Os olhos do homem estavam fixados na mais jovem daquelas doze mulheres. Ele via, através dos recortes da saia vermelha com grandes e deformadas rosas negras, as pernas bem torneadas e grossas, os pés descalços entrando em contanto com a areia branca da praia que ficava bem próxima dali. As ondas quebravam na margem cada vez com mais fervor, incitando os gritos finos e agudos das mulheres dançarinas.

Os cabelos negros, longos e ondulados caíam sobre as costas brancas e nuas da mulher mais jovem, o som do pandeiro sendo batido, a luz do ouro dos anéis e das pulseiras nos braços e mãos das mulheres eram refletidas pelo fogo e faziam com que os raios se espalhassem nas árvores do local. As batidas do tambor faziam com que as cinturas das mulheres se mexessem e que com elas, chacoalhassem os cintos dourados com moedas de ouro penduradas, até que a mais velha das mulheres soltou um grito e o último som do tambor veio. Elas saíram pelas laterais colocando água no fogo e deixaram a jovem só no escuro.

O homem deu um sorriso malévolo quando a garota se embrenhou na floresta desconhecida. Desceu do galho da árvore em que ficara sentado e a seguiu com passos lentos, porém firmes, e mantendo os olhos naquela garota que deveria ter no máximo seus quinze anos, sem fazer o menor barulho. A capa preta e surrada arrastava-se sob as folhas secas e ele sorriu de novo quando a jovem parou para contemplar o luar. Era a sua chance.

A garota se virou rapidamente, mas era tarde demais.

Ele passou a mão por todo corpo dela. Já que iria morrer, por que não aproveitar? Ele sentiu toda a quentura do corpo dela, uma mão foi até a nuca, fazendo a cabeça e o pescoço se inclinarem e a outra se fechou em um dos seios.

Ele olhou para a lua e seus dentes começaram a mudar, os caninos começaram a crescer, os outros a ficarem pontiagudos, os olhos agora estavam esbugalhados e a expressão em seu rosto, antes angelical, era demoníaca. Ele cravou os dentes no pescoço da garota e a sua mão que repousava na nuca, agora tapava a boca da jovem para impedir que os gritos saíssem enquanto o sangue ia escorrendo por entre os ombros, até manchar a blusa com o líquido quente. Quando ele sentiu que não restava mais uma gota, deixou o corpo da mulher cair no chão coberto de folhas secas da floresta, lívida, morta.

Ele correu, correu o máximo que pode e ia tirando todas as peças de roupas enquanto corria para a praia e quando deixou a ultima peça entrou no mar, a água gélida entrava em contato com a pele quente e suada dela. Porém, a fome do vampiro não tinha sido saciada só com aquele sangue.

Os cabelos loiros platinados foram molhados com a água salgada, os olhos azuis acinzentados não expressavam nenhum sentimento, e o vampiro se preocupava em não deixar nenhuma mancha do sangue daquela cigana na pele pálida dele, foi quando ele percebeu o quanto o tempo passara.

Quatrocentos e cinqüenta anos iam se completar que ele estava nisso, só porque tinha dormido com uma vampireza e de presente pela noite, ele o deixara a marca de seus dentes em sua mandíbula. Quando acordou, estava com fome, mas não por coisas sólidas, por sangue! Queria de qualquer maneira o líquido. E foi assim que ele viveu, mordendo, comendo, bebendo o sangue para se manter vivo. Só que a fome era insaciável, era sempre, mais, mais, mais, mais.

O homem vira aquele maldito lugar evoluir, os Estados Unidos da América, viu cada faze até agora, e pensava quantos já teriam morrido em sua mão; sua sede nunca parava, nunca o deixara em paz.

Paz, isso com certeza ele nunca haveria de ter, era um vampiro! Cultivava a dor, amava o sofrimento, se divertia com a morte, com a agonia, com a tristeza. Não tinha alma, não tinha coração, não respirava, só comia, comia e comia para que seu desejo fosse finalmente acalmado, só que isso nunca acontecia.

Agora, ele pensava na garota que tinha acabado de matar: Uma cigana! E isso o lembrava dos malditos bruxos. Sim, malditos! Tiraram-lhe a varinha assim que souberam o que tinha lhe acontecido, como se ele quisesses virar um ser das trevas por vontade própria e era por isso que ele matava com mais prazer esse bruxos do que os outros mortais, por eles lhe terem quebrado a varinha na sua cara, por que o baniram, o rejeitaram como se fosse um cão sarnento cheio de doenças, sua família fez isso com ele.

Ele, um Malfoy, rejeitado por seus pais e irmãos pelo o que era, mas o que isso importava? Aquela família nojenta cheia de preconceitos raciais ia saciar a sua fome? Não! Eles não iam! Por que se o sangue de sua família fosse o último, ele não beberia. Era um vampiro, sim, mas preferia morrer queimado no sol, ou com uma estaca no peito, queimado, ou tendo o alho em sua pele, do que tomar o sangue igual ao dele, o sangue dos Malfoy.

- Que se explodam todos daquela maldita família! - O homem bateu o punho na algo, esparramando sob o corpo e se lembrou de que tinha ouvido de uma bruxa sobre o retorno de um tal de Voldemort! A coisa mais ridícula que o vampiro tinha ouvido! Um homem burro demais para querer limpar toda a lama que os nascidos trouxa possuidores de magia espalharam pela comunidade bruxa entrando na maldita Hogwats.

Não queria saber, nem de bruxos, nem Malfoy's nem ninguém! Ele, Ônix Malfoy esperava que todos morressem e pagassem pelo que fizeram com ele.

Só que ele não sabia que quando seus lábios tocaram o sangue daquela moça, daquela cigana, ele ficou sob o encanto de uma das piores maldições para um vampiro, ou para um M. Uma coisa que ele nunca teve nem quando vivia.

Ele iria ter uma alma.

Continua...

Notas da autora:

Minha primeira fic de Draco e Gina, então, me desculpem qualquer coisa...

Dedico essa fic a algumas pessoas: a minha beta do três v, Santine, a minha miguxa Kaka,, Lolo, Taís, Deka, que me aguentaram e leram essa prólogo, a Sarah que fez duas capas pra mim, e que foi uma bela indecisão pra escolher...

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo

Beijinhos

Anya Yelan Conway McAllistter.


	2. Cap 01

Três anos depois...

"_Estamos na América, meu amigo, e tudo o que é possível se encontra aqui"._

O homem deu um sorriso amarelo para o outro que estava sentado à sua direita na grande mesa da sala de reuniões. O loiro que dera o sorriso amarelo deslizara seus orbes para os papeis na pasta de couro, deixando o outro homem mais velho falando sozinho.

Vendo que fora ignorado, o homem saiu da sala deixando o loiro sozinho, ainda remexendo os papeis. Quando ouviu a batida da porta, ele rescostou-se na cadeira e suspirou, bufando de raiva.

O cabelo platinado caiu para trás e os olhos foram fechados. Desabotoou o paletó e o jogou em cima da grande mesa cujo tampo era de vidro e arreganhou as calças.

O encosto acolchoado confortou sua cabeça e um súbito sono lhe acometeu. Suas pernas ficaram flácidas e seu corpo mole, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado esquerdo e sua mente viajava em imagens de seu passado. Há oito anos atrás...

A terra da Bretanha fora sujada com o sangue, tanto de inocentes quanto de culpados. Os corpos espalhados, o fogo queimando a palha e as casas, os gritos e choros desesperados de crianças e mulheres que perderam seus maridos, amigos e pais na guerra mágica...

Ele olhou para suas próprias mãos... Estavam sujas de sangue que pingava e melava de vinho a neve branca, que caia em pequeninos flocos no chão. Desviou os olhos para sua esquerda e viu os cabelos platinados com cachos nas pontas de Narcisa Malfoy estendidos e mais pingos de sangue melavam o rosto pálido. Virou para a sua direita e viu o cabo da espada ainda pendida no estômago de Lucio Malfoy e o sangue criando uma poça que aos poucos ia aumentando a cada segundo.

Draco olhou à sua volta e viu tudo ficar... Zumbidos penetravam seus ouvidos enquanto a lua fazia uma linha prateada rente ao horizonte do oceano.

- _"NUNCA MAIS TOQUE NELA, NUNCA MAIS OUSE COLOCAR ESSAS SUAS MÃOS EM UM SÓ FIO DE CABELO DELA! - Ele conseguiu tirar a espada da bainha do cinto do pai, e a ergueu._

- ...O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU ESTÚPIDO? VOCÊ MATOU SEU PAI, POR ELA?! - Ela falou como se cuspisse para a garota que se escondia atrás do corpo do loiro, molhando a camisa azul com lágrimas. Os olhos estupefados de vergonha e nojo da Narcisa, a fizeram pegar um punhal e cravá-lo no seu coração...

- Sr. Malfoy? - Ele sentia as vozes ficarem mais altas. Inundando seu cérebro, invadindo os confins de sua mente, relembrando vagamente o que havia acontecido.

- Sr. Malfoy? - Foram excluídos do mundo, exilados por todos pela maldita posição que ele NÃO tomara. Mas a única coisa que o confortara era que ela estava ao seu lado...

- Sr. Malfoy? - Draco abriu os olhos sentindo seu coração disparar. A respiração entrecortada e rápida, e os olhos acinzentados olharam para a mulher ao seu lado que chacoalhava gentilmente o seu ombro.

- O que quer, Sally? - Draco voltou a olhar os papeis, mas esses já não tinham importância. Tudo que queria era voltar para casa e vê-la naquele mesmo instante.

- Os acionistas marcaram outra reunião, o Senhor se sente bem? Não é melhor ir para casa? - A voz da secretaria emanava um tom de preocupação, o que fez as linhas dos lábios de Draco se formarem em uma sombra de sorriso.

- Tire o dia de folga, Sally, eu vou para casa. - Pegou o paletó e deu uma última olhada para a paisagem fora da janela.

O sol ainda emanava raios fracos, mas o movimento era intenso nas ruas de São Francisco. Draco deu um bocejo e prendeu o paletó na ponta dos dedos, deixando os memorandos e contratos espalhados pela mesa.

***

As batidas incessantes do Tambor preenchiam seu sono, faziam com que lembranças daquela noite voltassem à sua mente.

As labaredas do fogo...

A dança das ciganas...

O farfalhar das saias...

O gosto doce e amargo do sangue tocando a sua língua...

Ônix acordou de repente, sentindo que, se estivesse vivo, sua pulsação já deveria estar a mil e seu coração querendo sair da boca.

Abriu os olhos e estava de volta à sua caverna. Alguns raios incômodos do sol faziam seus olhos arderem apesar da caverna ser toda fechada até à última brecha.

Ônix se sentou na cama de aço, já que tudo que possuísse madeira poderia matá-lo e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome e sua sede insaciável lhe falar para buscar mais e mais sangue. Só que agora ele tinha um pequeno empecilho. Ele tinha uma Alma.

Uma maldita alma que o impedia de morder e de saciar sua sede com sangue humano, quente de tanto pulsar nas veias, que o impedia de matar e ver suas vitimas definhando aos seus pés... Os gritos de agonia e de dor ecoando pelos seus ouvidos quando seus caninos afiados e brancos rasgavam a jugular no pescoço e sua garante se movia em intensos goles do líquido viscoso e quente e desciam pela sua faringe, saciando sua sede por alguns breves momentos.

Ele não podia mais sentir sua pele entrar em contato com a de suas vÍtimas e depois do ato ser consumado e o corpo lívido da mulher que fora sua vitima ser esquecido e ele se despir e se jogar no mar, sentindo a água fria se chocar com a sua pele quente.

- Por favor... Faço o que você quiser, mas não me mate... - A cigana falava em pequenos soluços e a voz era abafada pelas lágrimas e pela mão suave porém demoníaca de Ônix.

- Quieta! Vai acabar logo... Logo...

O vampiro sacudiu a cabeça querendo tirar tais vozes de sua cabeça, e suas mãos se lançaram contra o ar, cortando-o como se as vozes fossem uma espécie de mosquitos que zumbiam em seu ouvido, Mas a verdade era outra...

Sabia que aquelas vozes iam lhe atormentar pela eternidade, até que tivesse coragem de se decapitar ou se atirar em uma fogueira ou até quem sabe, enfiar uma estaca no seu coração e fazer com que sua agonia se findasse naquele momento em que suas cinzas e seu pó se espalhassem no vento.

***

Ela acordou sentindo a maciês do lençol de algodão na sua pele nua, sentia também um peso na sua cintura e um movimento circular perto da barriga, causando arrepios e uma gostosa sensação de proteção.

Ele sentiu que ela havia acordado... não sabia como, mas sentiu! E era isso que o deixava confiante de tudo o que ela também sentia:

Ela era dele, e ninguém ousaria tirá-la

Grande engano...

Ela se virou no abraço, sentindo o hálito quente dele tocar-lhe a pele, abriu os olhos e os seus encontraram-se com os deles. Ela sorriu e se inclinou para aninhar sua cabeça no peito dele.

- Sabe que seus irmãos me matariam se me vissem aqui, com você? - Ele falou em um tom irônico, mas tinha um fundo de verdade nas palavras.

- Ow, não seja tão prepotente! Se deixo você compartilhar a minha cama é porque você já me corrompeu,_ querido._ - Ela passou os dedos pela pele dele, tocando em pontos estratégicos, fazendo os poros do homem levantarem-se.

- Está animada, heim? - Ele pegou a mão dela e levou para junto dos lábios.

- Para você, quando é que eu não estou? - ele deu um sorriso prepotente e retirou o lençol que a cobria, se colocar cima dela.

- Quando chegou? - Virgínia falou enquanto sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço traçando um pequeno caminho até sua face.

- Agora há pouco, entrei, mas você estava dormindo... Então pensei... "Oras, a minha namorada não vai ligar se eu dormir com ela, vai?", e sabe o que é mais engraçado? - ele falava em uma voz abafada enquanto pressionava os lábios dela entre os seus. - É que eu mesmo me respondi que você, minha querida namorada que teve o horror de dizer que eu lhe corrompi, não ligaria.

- Tem certeza que minha opinião teria sido essa mesmo, Malfoy? - Ela ironizou, quando num impulso ela arqueara para trazer os lábios dele para junto dos seus, mas o homem loiro se afastara.

- Não.

- Está admitindo uma derrota? Mas isso é um fato que eu nunca pensei que estaria viva para ouvir! - Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e virou a face quando ele quis beijá-la.

- Eu nunca perco, minha cara, e como eu me tornei um cético, deixe que lhe prove minha teoria.

Segurou a face dela entre as mãos e em um gesto brusco colou firmemente os lábios nos dela.

Sentia a maciez dos lábios dela entre os seus e depois sua língua penetrava devagar na boca e explorava cada canto com uma costumeira avidez. As mãos dele passavam pelas curvas da mulher ruiva e a pele começara a produzir gotículas de suor que fazia com que os cabelos dele se colassem à pele pálida dela. Os dedos ágeis passavam levemente entre a cintura e o umbigo fazendo com que ela cravasse as unhas grandes em suas costas e o arranhasse cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, até ficarem avermelhadas. As coxas roçavam uma na outra, o contato quente da pele dos dois, o desejo, as carícias, os olhos embaçados e a respiração descompassada e entrecortada por beijos ávidos. E os gemidos que os dois não se davam conta de que soltavam em espasmos curtos...

Ambos sentiam o sol do meio dia penetrando pelas persianas da janela e esquentando mais os corpos e o local. Moravam em uma casa que ficava em Noe Valley, num bairro em São Francisco onde as casas eram gregorianas, como um tipo de fuga da realidade em uma das cidades mais cosmopolitas dos Estados Unidos. A casa era toda arquitetada para o estilo despojado e ao mesmo tempo conservador do bairro, pintada de branco com tons neutros em creme e areia nas paredes dos quartos e da sala, o chão revestido em cerâmica e os moveis todos em pátina. Tinha a riqueza dos Malfoy's e o aconchego dos Weasley's.

Fora por ela que Draco abandonara tudo. Não se importara com o que os outros falassem sobre o namoro entre duas famílias tão diferentes e rivais. Virgínia encarava o fato como um livro trouxa de um escritor Inglês, Shakespeare, que de entre um dos seus livros, escreveu um que se assemelhava à vida do casal: Romeu e Julieta, só que o final fora trágico. O amado morrera ao ingerir veneno por pensar que sua amada estivesse morta, cometendo o maior engano. Momentos depois, o rosto de Julieta desperta, e ela, tentara ingerir gotículas de veneno que se misturaram com a saliva nos lábios de Romeu, mas não houve efeito e ela acabou por achar o punhal e o cravar no coração.

Quando contou a história ao Draco, o homem torcera o nariz empinado declarando que não podia haver coisa mais brega e ridiculamente melosa e enjoada. Mas ele sabia que Virgínia era melosa e romântica demais para chorar com um desses livros.

Virgínia montara uma rede de floriculturas, que se espalhava por todo o estado, apesar de Draco não ser o mais limpo e honesto de São Francisco. Quando fora com Virginia para os Estados Unidos, trocou todo dinheiro da família por Dólares e cent's, e os pobres apavorados remanescentes da guerra que queriam sair da Inglaterra e iam para a América, o procuravam para que trocasse seu dinheiro, e é claro que ele cobrava um taxa anormalmente grande sobre cada galeão que trocava por dólares.

Claro que os otários nunca pensariam em procurar algum lugar bruxo, como por exemplo, em Salen, para poder trocar seu dinheiro _"corretamente_", mas os pobres idiotas recorriam logo a ele para se livrar de qualquer evidência de que houvesse magia em seu sangue.

Mas isso mudou, mudou depois que Draco enriquecera e abrira uma empresa um tanto incomum.

Seus sócios se misturavam em advogados, engenheiros, arquitetos e administradores que examinavam habilmente empresas de renome que faliram por motivos diversos: Lavagem de dinheiro, roubo, inúmeros processos contra tal realização que a tal empresa tenha seu nome envolvido, em processos judiciais... Enfim, em tudo que ele conseguisse comprar por uma ninharia e vender por bilhões. Draco conseguiu abafar o que fazia antes de se tornar um dos homens mais respeitados de São Francisco.

Só que ainda possuía um defeito. Sua demasiada aversão por Trouxas.

Já para Virgínia, as coisas eram diferentes. Amava aprender mais e mais sobre modos e costumes trouxas, de como conseguiam viver sem magia, apesar da sombra em seus olhos.

Seus pais morreram, e seus irmãos seguiram pelo mesmo caminho. Um a um. Ela era a última Weasley que pairava sobre a Bretanha mágica. A última Weasley que se apaixonara por um Malfoy.

Do ódio ao amor, foi apenas um passo. De brigas e confrontos ao romance. Até que, com um beijo o odio cedeu e outra força se impôs.Começaram um romance pelas salas secretas de Hogwarts até que a guerra estourou, até que a luz prevaleceu sobre as trevas e em troca, um derramamento de sangue que ela nunca imaginaria que veria em sua vida.

Temia ter o mesmo fim de Julieta, mas parecia que não.

Ah, ela não sabia como seu destino ia ser afetado por alguém que ela nunca imaginara...

***

A noite veio, e uma lua minguante recheou com sua luz dourada as ruas de São Francisco. O som dos violinos perto do cais deixava com que as águas escuras do lago fossem banhadas pelo romantismo e suas ondulações fossem repletas de beleza, enquanto casais dançavam à proa do navio, moderando os passos e com sorrisos em seus lábios.

- Aélia... - Ônix falou em um fio de voz enquanto observava todo o movimento de cima de um penhasco. Lembrava de cada detalhe da mulher.

Os cabelos ondulados e tão negros quanto o ébano, os olhos castanhos, grandes e expressivos, a face delicada e as bochechas sempre vermelhas, a postura altiva e o nariz empinado, a face de um anjo que tivera seu fim naquele dia... Num dia em que ele a mordeu.

Por que era exatamente nesse momento que as memórias retornavam à sua mente? Via os pais da garota conversando e prometendo a mão de sua primogênita aos Malfoy's, depois uma Vampireza o seduzira e o levara para cama. E como presente de uma noite, chupara-lhe todo seu sangue, sua energia vital.

Mas ele voltou, voltou quando um gato negro pulou seu túmulo, trazendo-o de volta a uma vida de agonias, e de uma fome insaciável.

Ele se lembrava de como foi convidado para entrar novamente em sua casa. Matou primeiro sua irmã, que cordialmente, o deixara entrar em sua casa. Podia haver convite melhor para um recente vampiro faminto? Depois sua mãe, que ficara tão alegre de ver o filho que não percebeu os enormes caninos brancos que Ônix possuía naquela ocasião. Mordeu-as e deixou os corpos pálidos e sem uma gota remanescente de sangue em suas veias na soleira da porta, agora só faltando o pai. Quando seu pai chegaria... Aquela seria sua vingança.

O homem possuía um rifre, só que, para o azar do velho homem e sorte do jovem vampiro, as balas eram de cobre e não de prata.

Ônix sorriu... Sorriu e mostrou os dentes pontiagudos e brancos na luz da lua cheia e por um breve segundo que o pai baixara a guarda pelo uivo dos lobos e cães. Ele cravara os dentes na mandíbula sem dó nem piedade, matando o pai por escassez de sangue em poucos minutos.

Depois de o matar, fez uma promessa de nunca mais deixar que encostaria os lábios no sangue imundo e podre dos Malfoy's...

Um choro em seus tímpanos o levou para um estado de torpor.

- _Ônix... _- ele viu os olhos castanhos se fecharem e um sorriso sardônico cresceu em sua face. Olhou para a lua e seus dentes cresceram, sua face se tornou demoníaca e ele cravou sem dó nem piedade seus dentes afiados e brancos na mandíbula da garota, sentindo as lágrimas quentes caírem e tocarem as costas das mãos dele.

Não era de dor que ela chorava e ele sabia disso agora. Era de medo, de angústia, de agonia. Sabia que todas as suas forças estavam se esvaindo de seu corpo enquanto o vampiro engolia cada gota de sangue. Dera um último suspiro e sentira sua vida sair do seu corpo pelos poros, sua alma se separara do corpo que caíra lívido no chão.

Ônix via tudo com o coração se comprimindo de tanta dor. Sua força se esvaira como a vida se esvaira dos poros de Aélia, queria poder estar vivo para poder retirar sua vida... Mas não tinha coragem para isso.

Finalmente soube o que a matara, quem a matara... sabia que havia sido ele que a matara...

As palmas tiraram Ônix de seu estado e finalmente percebeu algo incomum naquela platéia.

Sua visão era aguçada e ele viu um sorriso igual ao seu, cabelos iguais aos seus, olhos iguais aos seus... _Eram eles!_

- Maldição, pensei que aquela maldita família tivesse morrido!- Seus olhos pararam na ruiva ao lado do Malfoy.

Imagens passavam como flashs na mente do vampiro, uma vingança que faria toda a sua fúria ter um sentido...

Ele a teria. Para si.

Depois... - uma risada sinistra se apoderou da face do homem.- ela estaria sob o domínio dele...

E ele, Ônix, veria o sangue do Malfoy maldito escorrer pelos pavimentos de São Francisco.

Continua...

_**Notas da autora:**_

DESCULPEM A DEMORA, MAS ESSE CAP deu um certo trabalho pra fazer.(Bloqueios são sempre assim) Mas foi a_ Laurinha _que me ajudou a tirar esse bloqueio, Valeu more!

Juro que eu fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews que eu recebi, e animada por gostarem da fic, que eu julgava ser só uma experiência pra saber como é escreve-la. Obrigada a todos.

Mandei e-mails pra quem deixou na página, mas não custa nada agradecer de novo: A minha miga louca e pentelha _Kaka_, que quando souber o motivo que eu estou continuando essa fic vai ter um troço. A minha amiga desnaturada _Lolo_, Olha a peste voltou a escrever!, Minha miga _Taís,_ que foi a primeira que soube da "notícia"e aguentou meus ataques histéricos. _A Pichi, a Thaís, a Dayzinha, a Nicole Marah Malfoy, a Lillith1_ que deixaram as reviews.

Outra coisa que eu queria dizer: Existem coisas nessa fic que se misturam, podem notar que ser de Buffy e Angel, mas como eu estou sofrendo a influência de _Drácula, de Bram Stoker_, vão aparecer coisas do livro. Como alguns sintomas e tudo mais.

O nome Aélia é de _"A Sacerdotisa de Avalon_" de Marion Zimmer Brandley, mas eu não vou usar nada que tenha referências do livro, a não ser a descrição da personagem.

Como puderam notar, essa fic é meio Dark _( Meio?)_ e não tenho inspiração para escreve-la em todo tempo, os caps talvez demorem ou não, isso vai depender. Como diz a _Kaka,_ da minha cabecinha problemática.

Bom, eu vou indo e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Beijinhos

_Anya_


	3. Cap02

Eles estariam seguros enquanto a luz do sol banhasse o céu, depois... Só Deus sabia. Eles estariam seguros naquela hora, enquanto a fina linha no horizonte ficava alaranjada e cor de abóbora. O sol vinha fazendo com que as trevas se dissipassem do mundo...Só quando a lua viesse Só até que a lua viesse com seu brilho para que elas andassem novamente entre os mortais...

As pálpebras abertas finalmente mostrando os olhos castanhos da mulher. Os cabelos estavam soltos e revoltos enquanto se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. O sono ainda não tinha abandonado a jovem completamente.

Ela sentiu um peso na sua cintura. Algo que a impedia de sair do conforto da cama e ela sabia muito bem quem era...

Sentia a respiração quente dele atrás do pescoço, as pernas enroscadas nas dela e o ele arfar do peito que subia em descia em um ritmo compassado. Os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos às vezes soltavam um logo suspiro, outras vezes ele era tomado por um instinto possessivo e apertava mais o corpo dela contra o seu e enterrava a face nos cabelos ruivos... Ela se virou, prendendo as coberta na metade do colo e olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Ela lembrou...

Era tão nova quando começaram a  namorar.

Não existia mais nada naquela época do que achar um lugar seguro o suficiente para ficarem juntos. Tinha vinte anos quando eles começaram a namorar. Por incrível que parecesse, ela salvara a vida dele.

Uma dívida eterna.

Uma dívida que devia seu coração e sua razão. Levando cada caminho em sentidos opostos. Dois rumos que tinham explicações plausíveis e que conseguiam convencê-la de que a razão sempre deve ser ouvida, pois a lógica é que vale. E o coração tentava abrir os olhos para que ela enxergasse a verdadeira intenção.

Mas uma vez ela estava dividida...

Tão dividida quanto há dez anos atrás...

Ele murmurou algo próximo do ouvido de Virgínia e ela recuperou a noção do tempo, apertando bem os olhos, tateou a mesinha de cabeceira procurando o relógio dele.

7:00 horas da manha. 

Ela retirou o braço dele de cima de sua cintura, deixando um dos travesseiros de penas em seu lugar. Virou um pouco a cabeça e viu o loiro agarrar de um modo possessivo o travesseiro e trazer para junto de seu peito.

Virgínia olhou de esguelha e estirou a mão, fechando o robe de seda azul escuro colocando-o sobre o corpo nu. O sol já começava a aparecer em uma fina linha no horizonte em uma tonalidade alaranjada, mas o movimento nas ruas já era intenso desde as seis da manhã.

Ela desceu as escadas vendo a brancura da casa. O piso lustroso e encerado, a maioria dos moveis passavam de creme, branco ou na cor areia, nos centros das mesas sempre havia jarros com rosas brancas e algumas vermelhas perdidas e entrando em contraste com a brancura revelando a cor do sangue em meio à pureza. Ela chegou até à cozinha e abriu as pequenas cortinas que ficavam no basculante junto a pia, arqueou as costas e foi girando os orbes e apurando os ouvidos para escutar o barulho matutino de São Francisco.

O barulho do motor dos carros saindo das garagens, ou dos gritos das mulheres mandando os filhos tomarem o desjejum para irem para as escolas, ou quando o som de vidros sendo quebrados e pela janela se via algum bêbado desvaído andando e cambaleando pelas ruas de Noe Valley. Virgínia olhou para tudo isso e deu um pequeno sorriso pelos cantos dos lábios.

- Bom dia, senhora Malfoy.- Virgínia fechou as cortinas e viu a face de Paige, já vestida com o uniforme azul claro e já pegando alguns ovos, deixando-os em cima da mesa redonda.

- Bom dia, Paige.

- O Sr. Malfoy já acordou?- Virgínia levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou a diarista. Não gostava nada da mulher. Tinha trinta anos, a idade de Virgínia, a pele clara e os cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos e misteriosos e o corpo em forma. E um súbito arrepio, que só acometia a mulher ruiva quando sentia alguma coisa, fez suas pernas tremerem levemente. Deu um sorriso falso, que foi notado pela mulher, quando falou.

- Você não esta sendo paga para saber da vida de meu marido, faça suas obrigações. - Saiu andando da cozinha, com a cabeça levantada e os olhos semicerrados enquanto deslaçava o robe.

Meu marido. Era engraçado pensar assim. Afinal... Não eram marido e mulher, eram um casal "normal"... Na medida do possível, mas ela fazia questão de não revelar que os dois só moravam juntos. Mas era como um casamento, um casamento com uma certa liberdade que às vezes assustava Virgínia. A assustava porque não sabia qual seria o dia de amanhã. Mas uma coisa ela tinha plena certeza: seus ciúmes e seu instinto de posse. E Draco era seu!

Ela é que não sabia um terço da missa...

Uma coisa que tinha aprendido era controlar seus ciúmes e sua fúria, pois as cantadas, insinuações, propostas indescentes e indiretas, ou até mesmo na cara da ruivinha não a faziam perder a compostura. Sabia o que fazer: dar um belo sorriso, ficar ereta para que o vestido marcasse as curvas bem acentuadas e da um belo sorriso falso curvar de lábios enquanto beijava cada lado da face da vagabunda, mas a verdadeira vontade que sempre subia pelas suas têmporas era de pegar um pedaço de madeira envernizado e bem específico (a sua varinha), estirar o braço direito e sibilar duas pequenas palavravinhas em latim e PAM! O castigo ia ser muito bem feito. Mas... Ela se comportava com toda a classe que tinha e sempre agia na hora certa.

Um dos casos mais repetitivos era esse:

"Ahhh, Draco..." - A mulher olhava dos pés à  cabeça para Virginia e depois seus lábios se voltavam em um sorriso fingido mostrando os dentes amarelos. – "Você não me apresentou a... sua amiga! E dava uma risada que fazia o gênio Weasley querer despertar".

- Ahh... - O idiota sempre fazia isso: colocava a mão para trás da cabeça e os lábios abriam-se em um sorriso enquanto falava.- Fulana, essa é Virginia We...

- Malfoy, Virginia Malfoy. Sou a esposa de Draco. - Era como ver uma flor murchar em segundos. O sorriso falso desaparecia, os olhos expressavam decepção, a postura ficava corcunda e a mulher perdera toda a prepotência e poder sobre o loiro.

Mas é claro que Draco não ousava dizer absolutamente nada! Se divertia sempre que ela dava o sorriso "sincero" e fazia com que as mulheres saíssem com mais ódio da ruivinha do que se podia sequer imaginar.

Virginia pôs o pé direito no primeiro degrau da escada e não sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer pela parte interna se sua coxa e chegar ate a perna.

***

- Uhmmmmmm. - Os olhos acinzentados foram mostrados pelas pupilas enquanto Draco apertava mais o travesseiro junto do seu peito. Acompanhou com os olhos quando Virginia entrou no quarto e seguia para o banheiro.

- Draco, trate de se levantar! - A voz abafada saiu do banheiro enquanto o loiro enterrava mais a cabeça no travesseiro e se embrenhava mais nos lençóis da cama.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh, "Mamãe!" - Ele se virou e o lençol descobriu o abdômen. O peito era liso e subia em uma respiração compassada, os braços grossos estavam atrás da sua cabeça o que fazia o sorriso zombeteiro aparecer mais.

O abdômen era bem definido e os cabelos platinados caiam pelos olhos, as pernas estavam afastadas mais do que deviam e aquilo sempre irritava Virginia. Os músculos contraídos do braço se cruzavam atrás da cabeça enquanto ele olhava a ruiva parada, ao pé da cama, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Trate de se levantar! - ela deu a última ordem e girou os calcanhares, enquanto saia do quarto, ouviu a voz sarcástica de Draco.

- Venha me tirar daqui!

- Você tem pés, tem mãos e é muito velho para que eu vire sua babá, "Amorzinho" - ela falou em um tom sarcástico. Uma das coisas que tinha aprendido com ele. - E você não tem nada em baixo dos lençóis, não quero passar por essa experiência traumática. 

- Grande coisa, meu bem_! Aqui. -_ ele olhou para o corpo em baixo das cobertas, e voltou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto  flexionava as pernas e cruzava os braços no tórax.- Não tem nada _"Aqui_" que você já não tenha visto... E olha que eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes...

Draco abriu mais o sorriso quando viu ela gatinhando sobre o colchão ate se sentar sobre o abdômen do loiro e passar as unhas sobre o peito, arranhando de leve enquanto não desviava dos olhos do loiro. Era o azul acinzentado mirando os castanhos, ela arqueava o corpo e os cabelos vermelhos roçaram no peito do homem e quando ela chegou bem perto dos lábios, os umedeceu com a ponta da língua, o que fez Draco engolir em seco. Fato notado por Virginia. As mãos dele já penetravam por dentro do robe, alisando as laterais da cintura. Ela roçou o nariz do dele quando ele já cerrava os olhos ela falou em uma voz rouca e provocante, perto demais dele pois qualquer movimento poderia por seu plano a desgraça.

- Draco... - ela levou as mãos até os cabelos.

- Hummm? - ele murmurou enquanto tentava alcançar os lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

- Draco...

Ele fitou os lábios da ruiva. Virgínia se satisfez com a reação que causara no loiro. E se afastou mais um pouco, para que os lábios não pudessem ter contato.

- VÁ SE VESTIR! - Ela gritou, o que fez o loiro ficar estupefato. Relaxou as mãos deixando a sua "presa" escapar da armadilha.

- VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR ASSIM, É? MUITO BONITO! PROVOCA E NA HORA H... NA HORA H VOCÊ SAI! ISSO NÃO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA NÃO! ME DEIXAR... NESSE ESTADO! - Os olhos se abriram em uma fúria incontrolada enquanto ela saia de cima do homem e soltava um beijo apertado e barulhento, soprando em seguida.

- Os homens são tão infantis... - Ela fechou a porta do banheiro antes que o travesseiro que Draco jogara batesse nela.

***

O dia voou naquela segunda feira. O sol já repousava no céu poente deixando seu brilho e dando lugar às estrelas e a lua negra. Virginia entrou em casa, fechando a porta com as costas do corpo enquanto segurava um buquê de rosas amarelas embrulhadas em um papel de seda com a marca da floricultura timbrada.

Fora o buquê, ainda tinha a bolsa e um saco de papel com uma garrafa de champanhe e outras especiarias na outra mão, o chaveiro que tinhas as inicias dela e de Draco gravadas em ouro estava preso entre os dentes e as luzes de toda a casa estavam apagadas. Deixando que o local mergulhasse nas trevas.

         - DRACOOOO. - Ela gritou irritada. O carro estava na garagem, as luzes estavam apagadas e ela conhecia bem o homem pra dizer que ele iria para o trabalho a pé! E o filho da mãe, imbecil não descia para ajudá-la nem a abrir a porta para que a carregada Virgínia entrasse. Que marido ela fora arranjar. Mas a voz saiu abafada, pois não podia afastar os dentes para que a voz saísse normal. Ela se enfureceu quando não ouviu resposta do loiro. Deu um suspiro cansado e foi para cozinha, não sabendo que alguém a observava sentado no sofá da sala com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Filho da mãe! - ela exclamou. - O imbecil filho da mãe me faz o favor de sair e nem para deixar um bilhete! Ahhhhhh, mas ele me paga por isso.

- Por isso que nós, as mulheres, somos muito melhores que eles. - ela falava sozinha enquanto levantava e abaixava o interruptor diversas vezes. As luzes não ascendiam.

- Greve de sexo adianta! É só fazer uma que em dois, três dias, já estão comendo na nossa mão. - ela parecia deslizar pelos degraus de tão rápida que era. A face se transformara em uma carranca mesmo antes de ela  deixar o pacote na cozinha e o som que a chave produzia ao bater contra o tampo de vidro da mesa era sua última tentativa de chamar a atenção de alguém. Para chamar a atenção dele.

- Draco... - ela soltou um suspiro enquanto subia as escadas, tentando acender as luzes novamente. Ao contemplar com uma cara tediosa que nenhuma delas ascendia, Virginia mordeu uma parte do lábio inferior enquanto subia os degraus segurando fortemente o corrimão.

O homem se levantou do sofá e foi até à porta de vidro que dava para os fundos da casa. Uma grande cerejeira estava lá. O outono já chegara e as folhas róseas já caiam no chão. Mas Draco não viu uma figura idêntica à sua, sentada no galho mais alto da árvore.

Ônix não podia pisar naquela terra. Não fora convidado e essa era uma de suas restrições, sentiu a fúria encher suas veias e artérias secas de sangue por ter a hora perfeita para matar o último Malfoy.

Sim, Ônix sabia que ele era o último. A invasão dos pensamentos era uma de suas artimanhas e ele gostava de saber que a tinha, pois ler os pensamentos de Draco Malfoy era tão fácil...

Só que o próprio Draco não sabia disso. Estava com a calça comprida preta e a blusa branca desabotoada deixando o peito livre, sentiu uma doce fragrância quando uma nuvem negra deixava a lua emanar o brilho cândido e iluminar a casa. 

Ela estava perfeita.

A camisola curta de seda vinho e o robe que ia ate o joelho com renda da mesma cor nas bordas, os pés descalços tocando o mármore frio da escada e os cabelos soltos deixando que metade caísse sobre os ombros deixando o colo nu.

- Onde você estava? - ela praguejou quando viu Draco encostado na porta de vidro e o seu corpo era segurado com uma das mãos, pois a outra estava no cós da calça. Os cabelos insistiam em cair nos olhos e o sorriso ainda estava nos seus lábios.

- Não vai me responder, Malfoy? - Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico quando chegou junto dele. O calor que emanava dos corpos foi sentido por ambos quando a luz foi coberta por uma extensa nuvem negra deixando a casa na completa escuridão.

Ela passou as mãos pelo peito do homem enquanto ele colocava os cabelos para trás até que colocou os corpos e retirou o robe, deixando-o jogado em algum lugar da casa.

Andaram, involuntariamente, até que ele a pressionou em uma parede e os lábios desceram ate o pescoço enquanto ela passava os dedos entres os cabelos platinados, puxando levemente quando o loiro dava uma investida mais forte.

Ele roçou o nariz ao longo do pescoço ate chegar à face e roçar o nariz dele com o dela.

Virgínia retirou a camisa branca e ela teve o mesmo fim do robe. Caminhou com as mãos espalmadas ate o sinto desafivelando–o em seguida, enquanto ele pressionara os lábios dela entre os seus, dando pequenas mordidas de leve. Ela o puxou pelo cós da calça e fez o corpo dele pressionar o dela contra a parede. Levantou uma das penas enquanto ele escorregava a mão pela mesma pressionando na parte interna do joelho e a outra mão tratou de afastar a outra alça. Ela rolou pela pele macia e Draco se afastou um pouco para que ela tombasse em um baque surdo no chão.

O loiro passou as mãos pelas costas lisas e pálidas de Virginia ante de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para a penumbra do quarto, onde a colocou de pé.

Não desgrudava os olhos dos dela, conseguia ver o brilho através da escuridão. Ela o guiou e sentou na cama, ele acompanhou o movimento sentando-se na beira e a abraçou quando ela sentou no seu colo. Virginia roçou os lábios pela testa de Draco, pelo septo nasal ate arquear o corpo e conseguir alcançar os lábios do loiro, prendeu-os entre os seus e entreabriu a boca para permitir que a língua dele explorasse os confins de sua boca, e o ato era recíproco.

Ele arqueava o corpo para frente e a fez deitar na cama, as mãos percorrendo todo o corpo dela enquanto as unhas de Virginia aranhavam-lhe as costas. O suor já começava a sair dos poros e quando cabelos vermelhos roçavam no peito de Draco, alguns fios ainda ficavam quando ele se afastava. O ar se tornou rarefeito, ele explorava a boca dela com avidez enquanto as línguas travavam uma batalha incessante. As mãos se juntavam e o suor ficava cada vez mais intenso à medida que os corpos se colocavam e as bocas se buscavam com mais fervor, os gemidos aumentavam enquanto ela passava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele...

***

A visão de Ônix era ampla. Ficou melhor quando ele conseguira ficar na penumbra da varanda do quarto. Não ouvia os gemidos e ruídos, mas imaginava tudo  o que acontecia no quarto e sentiu o ciúme crescer no seu coração morto. Viu quando ele a tocara e como ela o beijava e o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Olhou com o máximo de atenção todo o ato, não tendo a mínima vergonha de presenciar algo íntimo de sua única vitima.

Jurou, quando conseguiu ter uma alma, que jamais mataria. Mas antes de sua alma estava sua vingança e o desejo de extinguir aquela raça maldita do mundo e ele conseguiria ter seu objetivo. Por ela. Por Aélia.

- Ônix, essa é Aélia. Filha de Jonathan e Mina Hacker. - O loiro levantou e viu a mão estendida da jovem morena na sua frente. A boa educação o mandava pegá-la e levá-la aos lábios, dando um pequeno beijo, mas ele não fez. Olhou para a jovem e deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

Viu os olhos negros criarem fagulhas de fogo em uma raiva crescente. E agora atinha certeza: se apaixonara pela moça.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu viu a figura do Malfoy se levantando do corpo da ruiva, os cabelos molhados gotejavam suor. Os braços fortes tremiam e ele viu quando ela arqueou o corpo para frente e o abraçou.

Malfoy desceu a cabeça até que ela deitasse no ventre da ruiva, ela levantara os braços finos e pálidos ate que os dedo alisassem a cabeleira platinada. Murmuraram alguma coisa, até que ele voltou para ela e a girou, fazendo com que ela ficasse em cima dele. Viu quando ela arqueara as costas e os cabelos ruivos se tornaram uma espécie de cortina onde ele não podia penetrar os olhos. Viu  as mãos do Malfoy alisarem as costas em movimentos lentos...

Sua face se tornou demoníaca depois de ver a cena, a sede o acometeu e ele desceu da árvore, transformando-se em um nevoeiro denso e espeço que saiu banhando as ruas de Noe Valley. 

Continua...

Notas da Autora:

Eu sei que o cap é pequeno, mas não vão ser todos assim, se Deus quiser e depende se eu vou estar viva pra terminar essa fic, qualquer coisa e uma das minhas miguxas que está publicando por mim, pois a minha Beta Laurinha ou Vanilla pra quem preferir disse que ia me matar se eu cortasse... Lá, bem...

Mas vamos aos agradecimentos: o beijo foi feito ouvindo Two Become One de Spice Girls,e  esse bendito quase fugia do meu controle. A história do Ônix ainda é um segredo pra todos, e so vou revelar ao decorrer decorrer da fic. Estamos do capII e ainda tem muita coisa que vai rolar. tenho que agradecer as minhas amigas Kaka, Lolo, Taís, a Isa. A quem deixou Review: Hokuto, Lain Lang, Wo Ai Ni, ou a Tatazinha, hihihihihi A Lolylda, a Jully, A Pichi e a Kakylda ou Ninja!

Beijinhos e até a próxima atualização.

Anya C.

* * *


	4. Cap03

- Aélia... - Ele se contorceu mais uma vez na cama, seu corpo estava quente e seus dedos gotejavam o suor que seus poros expeliam, suas pernas não mais o obedeciam, seus olhos não queriam abrir, sua mente se tornara um verdadeiro caos. Sua vida mudara há quatro anos e se tornara esse martírio.

- Não, por favor, não... - Ele murmurava enquanto suas mãos apertavam o lençol da cama de vime. Em sua mente, Flashs da sua vida e da sua juventude iam passando como relâmpagos por diante de seus olhos. O pesadelo que mais o atormentava durante todos aqueles anos era vê-la morrer.

Via os dois caninos penetrando a pele e furando a veia e a artéria do pescoço, via o sangue jorrar e manchar a pele pálida, enlamear os cabelos negros e sujar o vestido branco. e via então ela cair, ali, no chão, lívida e morta.

Ônix apertou mais os olhos ao ver a expressão de dor nos olhos da mulher e quando levantou os olhos para ver a boca com os caninos grandes e pontiagudos limpando com as costas das mãos o restante do sangue nos cantos dos lábios.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO AÉLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! - Ônix se levantou em um rompante enquanto suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas esquadrilhavam todo o local.

Se tivesse um coração, com certeza esse já estaria aos pulos de tão acelerado, se seus sangue ainda circulasse pelas suas veias, sua pulsação deveria esta dando saltos, mas ele não era humano, ele não estava vivo, ele não pertencia mais àquele mundo.

Um vampiro cultiva a dor, se diverte com o sofrimento, com as lamúrias de suas vítimas implorando para viverem. Mordiam para saciar sua sede mórbida, sua fome avassaladora e o prazer de sentir os corpos perderem a força entre seus braços. Só que Ônix não era mais assim. Ônix tinha algo humano: ele tinha uma alma.

Era esse o empecilho, o detalhe, mínimo e insignificante que o fizera parar de morder, esse réles detalhe que a cada hora em que seus olhos se fechavam e sua mente clareava, a imagem do assassinato dela vinha-lhe a mente. Era esse maldito detalhe que cada vez que o sangue encostava em seus lábios, ele via na frente de seus olhos todas as suas vitimas, implorando para que seus dentes não cravassem nas suas veias, para que elas pudessem ir em paz… Mas Ónix mordia, mordia e mordia até sentir o corpo caindo lívido no chão, até que sua sede insaciável fosse satisfeita por alguns instantes e a diversão era tamanha quando via as faces contorcidas das mulheres quando caiam no chão. Mortas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDIÇÃO! POR QUE EU FUI MORDER AQUELA MALDITA CIGANA? - Os olhos de Ônix pararam em um objeto inanimado dentro daquele ambiente.

Um brilho maligno tomou conta dos olhos do vampiro, a mão espalmada foi à frente alcançar a estaca de madeira polida e envernizada, tão pontiaguda que as chamas da vela parecia estar apetitosas para queimarem, tão fina e tão mortal para ele.

Era uma agonia eterna e ele sabia disso. Sabia que a morte era mais saborosa do que viver como um moribundo, sendo a escória de sua raça, sendo a escória do mundo.

* * *

- Com suas licenças, Sr. Malfoy. - Draco fez um gesto displicente com as mãos e voltou a baixar os olhos para a pilha de documentos. Deu um suspiro cansado, recostou-se na cadeira do escritório e colocou os pés em cima do tampo da mesa de mármore branco. Nas mãos espalmadas havia uma pasta de couro. Os olhos acinzentados de prata corriam pelo documento. Os lábios de Draco franziram-se quando ele chegou ao final das palavras.

- Não acredito! Acham que eu tenho vocação para palhaço? - Draco jogou, irritado, a pasta de couro em cima da mesa e fechou os olhos dando um longo suspiro.

Os orbes se abriram e foram direito para o único porta-retrato naquela enorme mesa. Era todo trabalhado em prata e dentro havia uma foto dela.

Os cabelos vermelhos voavam com o vento, os olhos castanho-chocolate brilhavam reflectindo o sol de outono, as bochechas estavam rosas com leves sardas, os lábios estavam vermelhos, entreabertos e cheios, os dentes brancos em perfeita ordem. O nariz afilado e a pele pálida davam vida à paisagem morta do Outono: As copas das arvores estavam desfiguradas e as folhas marrões e secas voavam com a corrente do vento.

- E saber que eu podia te perder... - Draco fechou os olhos e um espasmo de sorriso brotou nos seus lábios.

O som dos saltos altos iam titilando pelo chão de cerâmica, o doce aroma de flores silvestres penetravam as narinas de Draco e um sorriso perfeito se formou nos lábios do homem loiro.

- É verdade...Você poderia ter me perdido, Draco, mas não perdeu... - E abriu os olhos e ela estava ali, parada com as mãos finas e delicadas apoiando-se no tampo da mesa de mármore branco, os cabelos ruivos vieram para frente emoldurando o rosto pequeno e contrastaram com o blazer branco. O decote em "V" mostrava o colo e um sorriso vinha brotando pelos lábios de Virgínia.

- Está de saia ou de calça comprida? - Draco virou a cabeça para o lado e os cabelos loiros platinados como o linho caíram-lhe pelos olhos maliciosos do homem.

- Porquê?- Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e os **orbes** quase saiam das órbitas tentando acompanhar o movimento de Draco.

- Se for saia, quero saber o comprimento!

- Não entendi, Draco.

- Não quero nenhum tarado, idiota ou filho da mãe engraçadinho olhando para o que é meu! - Os orbes prateados seguiram os passos até ela se colocar ao seu lado. As pernas de Draco ainda estavam para cima com os pés sendo sustentados pelo tampo da mesa.

- E será que eu posso saber quem foi o imbecil que disse que eu sou sua propriedade exclusiva, Malfoy? - Ela cruzou os braços no tórax.

Draco deu um sorriso lascivo. O sol já se punha no horizonte e o manto azulado já caía sobre o céu. As grandes varandas e janelas do escritório de Draco eram testemunhas desse feito.

Ela recuava um passo enquanto ele avançava mais. Os olhos dele estavam escondidos pela franja, mas o sorriso não desmoronava de seus lábios.

Ela se viu encurralada entre as paredes.

As mãos dele foram para a sua cintura e desabotoaram dois botões do blaiser onde as mesmas penetraram fazendo com que a pele fria das mãos de Draco entrassem em contato com a pele quente de Virgínia.

O nariz de Draco roçou nas bochechas de Virgínia e ela sorvia o cheiro do café do escritório, da colônia dele e da loção pós-barba que ainda estavam empreguenadas no homem. Deu um longo suspiro à procura de ar.

Ela soltou outro longo suspiro ruidoso e o hálito quente dele foi sentido na pele de Virgínia. Ele levou os lábios atè à pele e traçou um caminho até o pescoço fazendo os lábios grudarem em cada parte da trajetória.

O peito arfava cada vez que ela sentia os lábios e a ponta da língua de Draco em sua pele, cerrou os olhos quando as mãos deles subiram pelas curvas apenas com as pontas dos dedos enquanto os cabelos dele roçavam contra as bochechas de Virginia.

Ela soltou um curto gemido.

O ouvidos de Draco detectaram o ruído.

Ele caminhou com os lábios ainda grudados na pele dela e subiu ate os lábios dela. As mãos desabotoaram os outros dois botões e depois elas se apoiaram na parede, colando os corpos e sentindo o cheiro do shampoo que os cabelos vermelhos emanavam.

Pressionou os lábios contra os dela e Virgínia sentia a língua quente e macia deslizar entre seus lábios e explorar a boca penetrando-a levemente. As pernas se acoplaram as dele e os braços de Virgínia enlaçaram o pescoço do loiro, trazendo-o mais perto de si.

As bocas se abriam à procura de um ar escasso e as mãos ávidas da mulher desabotoaram a camisa branca deixando-a no chão onde o blaiser jazia. Os narizes roçavam a cada hora que o beijo mudava de posição, as unhas arranhavam as costas e o peito do loiro enquanto as glândulas começavam a produzir o suor. Os cabelos já ficavam molhados e os ruivos se colavam a face de Draco a cada investida que sua boca dava na dela e que sua língua procurava avidamente pela dela. Alguns fios de cabelos entraram na boca da mulher.

Ela pressionou as pernas ao redor dele e Draco a segurou pelas coxas e a suspendeu, não deixando de ter sua boca grudada à dela. Iam andando inconscientemente até que ela se viu encostada à mesa de mármore.

Draco puxou as pernas para que elas envolvessem a sua cintura e a colocou em cima da mesa, as mãos suadas dela percorreram toda as costas de Draco enquanto ele fazia força com o seu corpo fazendo-a se deitar na mesa e limpando com as mãos os objetos em cima da mesma.

* * *

Os olhos vermelhos seguiam com afinco a mulher que entrava naquela casa. Estava seguindo à risca o maldito Malfoy. Queria fazer um favor à humanidade e livrar da terra aquela raça imunda e preconceituosa.

Os lábios reprimiriam um grito de frustração quando Virgínia fechou a porta de casa. Não a queria por um desejo carnal, mas não negava que ela poderia ser útil nesse aspecto, mas era para ver se aquele Malfoy tinha uma sensibilidade mínima para ser capaz salvá-la, mesmo que nada do que o maldito homem fizesse o livraria de que os olhos de Ônix Malfoy vissem o sangue rubro escorrer pela pele e contaminar a água.

Mas uma coisa sempre lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele podia ter alma, mas o ódio e a vingança ainda predominavam em suas vértebras, em sua mente, em seu sangue.

O ódio dos Malfoy´s se estendia desde que ele nasceu. O menino nunca sentira o que era o verdadeiro amor fraternal, paternal ou maternal. Não possuía amigos porque seus pais eram aristocratas e não queriam o filho mais novo entrosado com garotos. Sua irmã vivia na cozinha, ou bordando, ou dando ordens aos empregados da casa e os tratando piores do que vermes, Sendo cortejada pro idiotas sem cérebro, mas ricos e de puro-sangue. Seu pai sempre estava ocupado demais para olhar nos olhos do filho ou lhe dar um sorriso , sua mãe estava sempre cuidando dos afazeres da casa, falando sobre a vida dos outros com as "amigas", ou em alguma loja, comprando, esbanjando e desperdiçando o dinheiro da família.

E ele cresceu. Se formou na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, e conheceu Aélia.

Estava apaixonado.

Mas como um homem podia saber o que era amor de verdade se nunca sentiu nem algo parecido?

Desde pequeno, começou a maltratar todos como os pais e os irmãos, se colocando com uma postura equivalente à de um Deus e olhando as pessoas como se fossem seus súbitos e escravos. As olhava de baixo, de muito baixo!

Mas a sua paixão depois de Aélia era a pintura. A arte estava sobre os mortais e sobre a ética moral. Era para quem sabia apreciar e ver a alma e colocar em um papel e preencher com cores reformuladas.

Mas como alguém que se igualava a Deus podia ver uma beleza escondia por detrás dos olhos de uma mulher?

Ele respondia que a máscara que cobre a humanidade podia ser tão obscura que os pequenos fechos de luzes cintilantes que, emanados para tentar fazer com que o céu volte a ser uma expectativa de um futuro promissor, simplesmente escolhem aqueles que devem ter a honra de ter algo puro em seu ser.

Aélia era uma dessas pessoas.

E agora ele colocava em um papel os traços da ruiva, cada curva do rosto, o contornos dos lábios cheios, o castanho dos olhos, a pele alva e macia, os cabelos longos cobrindo os seios, os lábios vermelhos dentre os seus, as mãos esfregando o seu peito e cravando as unhas na sua pele, os gemidos prolongados, o fogo da pele quente dela encostada na fria dele, a raiva nos olhos acinzentados do Malfoy quando vissem ele, Ônix, e a mulher dele na cama.

Era um plano perfeito. Ele a transformaria e o mataria. Finalmente poderia descansar em uma paz mórbida e sublime.

Abriu os olhos e inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar e depois soprou em cima do papel tirando os restos do lápis. Olhou novamente e lá estava ela! O rosto perfeito descrito no papel. As mãos calejadas e pálidas de Ônix dobraram o papel e os cabelos platinados vieram para frente dos olhos, mas não cobriram o sorriso diabólico assim que ele escreveu algo no verso do desenho. Era só uma questão de tempo. Uma questão de tempo e paciência...

Afinal, ele ainda era um nojento Malfoy, e eles sabiam esperar, esperar calados até que sua vingança fosse realmente findada. E, como ele sabia muito bem, já que fora criado ouvindo essa frase da boca de sua mãe e pai, a vingança é um prato que se come frio e cru...

Ele não beberia o Sangue do Malfoy, ele só queria vê-lo definhar e agonizar até seu último suspiro, deitar nos braços de Hades e repousar a morte fria, dolorosa, com suspiros, gemidos e suplicas agonizantes de um moribundo.

Ônix inverteria isso em uma bela sinfonia.

A sinfonia da morte...

Era o começo da sua vingança.

Era o começo do fim dos Malfoy´s.

* * *

- O que foi? - Virgínia falou em uma voz fraca enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na televisão. Draco voltou a enterrar as mãos nos bolsos das calças e baixou a cabeça de um modo que os cabelos loiros platinados caíssem pelos seus olhos e o escondessem de uma forma sedutora. A camisa estava relaxada sobre os ombros largos e os músculos contraídos, um sorriso malicioso cruzou em sua face quando seus dedos longos de sua mão direita encontraram uma caixinha de veludo.

O único som era a voz irritante da mulher do telejornal e do som das folhas crepitando lá fora. O fogo queimava com uma ardência grande graças à inflamação das folhas em contato com o reagente. O produto daquela reação era as grandes nuvens de fumaça que inundavam todas as casas de Noe Valley e faziam o grande festejo de São Francisco atrair mais e mais turistas ao passar dos anos.

Virginia tinha as pernas flexionadas enquanto abraçava uma almofada felpuda e média. Seu mundo se desligara do que a mulher falara e passara a tentar prever os movimentos de Draco.

O que ela sabia?

Sabia que ele parara perto da escada, enfiara as mãos nos bolsos e sorrira. Até aí, uma coisa que ela adorava ver no rosto do loiro, um sorriso... Às vezes ela até esboçava um sincero quando os dois estavam a sós, enrolados em um cobertor, com as pernas dele enroscadas nas suas e enquanto ela observava os cabelo loiros platinados dele ficarem úmidos e não se destacarem muito no contato com sua pele. Via o Loiro mais arriado na cama do que ela, com a cabeça repousada no seu ventre, perto do umbigo, as mãos rodeando o fim da cintura, e as pernas dela sendo apertadas entre as suas, enquanto os lábios entreabertos estavam colados a sua pele.

Quando acordava de um pesadelo, quase sempre que sua rotina estava sufocante, ela entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos dele, como se aquilo mostrasse que ali era um elo que se formava. Mas as dúvidas pairavam na cabeça da ruiva, dúvidas que ela não sabia como arranjar explicações plausíveis. Dúvidas que ela queria esquecer e mandar para os confins dos confins do seu cérebro.

Ela só queria esquecer.

Esquecer e continuar a esbossar um sorriso despreocupado enquanto entrelaçava mais os dedos da sua mão na cabeleira platinada, enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia o quão macios eram os lençóis de cetim sob sua pele nua e de ter o peso do loiro ali, impedindo que ela saísse, que ela escapasse...

Mas por que iria fugir?

Apenas ninguém sabia o que o destino guardava...

Ela piscou algumas vezes quando sentiu o loiro passar, em um gesto possessivo, o braço pela sua cintura e fazê-la deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que tanto pensava?

- Besteiras...

- Você não é tão lerda para demorar tanto pra pensar em uma besteira... Ou é? - A voz de Draco era um tanto zombeteira, zombeteira demais para Virginia. A resposta veio com um tapa no lado esquerdo do peito do loiro.

- AI! Que mulher agressiva! Olha o que eu fui arranjar pra ter como esposa... AI!- Outro tapa.- Você é compulsiva nisso, sabia, Meu Bem...

- Às vezes você parece que não é meu marido, é meu irmão!

- Então o que nos praticamos toda noite se chama: Incesto!

- Draco...Você é a pessoa mais terrível que eu já conheci! Ou será que a palavra para lhe descrever seria...

- Lindo, Charmoso, Gostoso, Sarado, Fabuloso, inteligente, dotado de um porte espetacularmente perfeito, Melhor do que Apolo...

- Modesto... - Ela zombou

- Claro! - Ele fez um gesto dramático e bateu com a mão na testa. - Como eu pude me esquecer do "Modesto"? E falta um...Rico, Podre de rico...

Ele pegou uma das madeixas ruivas dos cabelos dela e começou a enrolar entre os dedos.

- Trouxe uma coisa pra você... Sabe depois daquela "festinha" que fizemos no meu escritório, pra ser mais exato, em cima da minha mesa.

- Quem foi que me levou para lá?

- Eu não ouvi reclamações, só espasmos e gemidos! Altos Gemidos... AI! É o terceiro que você me dá só nesta noite! Você esta virando maníaca nisso! - Ele reclamou massageando o local do tapa.

- O que você trouxe...- Ela falou em um tom indiferente, fixando os olhos na porta que dava para o jardim de inverno.

- Interesseira!

- Sabe de uma coisa, Draco...- A paciência já estava se esgotando. Ela sentia a raiva começar a brotar em sua corrente sanguínea e fervilhar em suas artérias e veias fazendo leves rubores aparecerem em sua bochecha.- Vai pra Mer...

- Olha a boca Suja! Eu ainda beijo esse canal onde você iria falar algo muito, MUITO, feio...

A sua vontade era esganar aquele loiro. O sorriso sarcástico estava na sua face e isso fazia sua vontade de matar ser maior. BEM MAIOR.

- Um...- Ela começou a contar. Talvez, apenas talvez, aquilo livrasse sua mente das mil e umas torturas medievais que começavam a aparecer e que ela começara a achar atrativas demais... Como castrar...

- Olha só, ela sabe contar!

- Dois...- Não, castrar era pouco. ERA POUCO DEMAIS.

- Vamos, _Gininha_, agora vem qual?

- Três...- Quem sabe se ela o deixasse mutilado?

- Boa menina! O próximo é...

- Quatro...- Suas mãos já tremiam e gotejavam suor.

- Gininha, meu bem - Ele sabia que ela odiava quando a chamavam de Gininha. - Isso já está cansativo! Eu já vi que você já sabe contar e... _AI! VIRGÍNIA_! - Ele massageou a parte detrás da cabeça enquanto via, pelo canto dos olhos, os passos pesados da mulher que parecia soltar anéis de vapor pelas orelhas de tão brava.

- Ohhhh mulherzinha temperamental! - Resmungou enquanto jogava a caixa enveludada no sofá e se levantava.

Enterrou a mão nos bolsos e as madeixas platinadas caíram pelos olhos enquanto dava um sorriso sádico e lascivo. Arqueou as costas e esticou o pescoço enquanto começava a rodear o sofá.

Pelo canto dos olhos pode ver um envelope amarelado e relativamente grosso. Retirou a mão direita do bolso e olhou para o papel dobrado.

Não havia remetente.

Não havia nada que lhe indicasse de quem era. Só uma palavra.

Abriu o envelope e seus olhos se contraíram de raiva e ódio enquanto passeavam pela sala e vasculhavam cada canto da casa possível.

Os orbes acinzentados viram uma foto da ruiva nua, deitava em um sofá enquanto alguma cosia lhe descia pelo pescoço. Os orbes se contrariam mais e ele pode ver minúsculos furos no lado direto do pescoço enquanto os orbes da ruiva desenhada olhavam o além.

Virou a carta e encontrou aquela palavra que antes não fizera sentido.

Mas agora a razão lhe aflorara e ele podia ver o desenho tomar formas reais em sua mente enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam enquanto seus lábios perdiam a cor.

No sobrescrito, no verso do desenho havia uma simples palavra:

_Logo._

Continua.

Notas da Autora:

ufffff, FINALMENTE EU TERMINEI ESSE CAP! JA ESTAVA MORFANDO AQUI E DEVIA ELE A VOCES! DESCULPEM A DEMORA, MAS REALMENTE ELE NÃO QUERIA SAIR E COMO EU SEMPRE DIGO QUE ESSA MOCINHA TEM UM GENIO DESGRAÇADO...Bem, eu queria agradecer a paciencia pela espera da fic, pelos comments que me mandaram, todos que me mandaram os comments no tres v, no , no Edwiges hp e no Portal D/G, me deixaram muitoooooooo feliz e alegre para continuar essa fic!!!

Dedico a peste da minha beta, que vai me matar, me deixar surda e me torturar como sempre... As minhas miguxas do coraçao, a quem me mandou comments, e que acompanha essa fic.

Beijos

E obrigada pro tudo

Anya C.

* * *

L1Que raio de verbo é este?? 


End file.
